Reunited
by The Muses' mindless friend
Summary: It's 2013 and the gods are starting to remember who they once were thanks to a little girl, Melissa. But can she find them all, and figure out how to make them immortal again?
1. Chapter 1

Melissa flipped through the pages of her journal that she recently completed. It wasn't any ordinary journal, and she wasn't an ordinary eight-year old. She was very special indeed, and she knew that. That was why she decided to make the journal in the first place, each page with a full description of a Greek deity.  
She went back to the first page, that was her favourite. The top read _The Muses_, and whenever she read those two words her eyes teared up. She knew that she was their only hope. All of their only hope. She was the only one who could have truly remembered anything.  
She averted her attention to the page next to The Muses' and reads _Mnemosyne_. She runs her fingers across the name, and thinks to herself that she will one day go by that name again.  
Suddenly she hears the sound of glass breaking downstairs, and the screaming of her parents as they argued. "Just another reason to leave." She mumbles to herself, before getting up with the book in her hand and dropping it in her book bag, which she had already filled with snacks, one extra pair of clothes and a small Nerf gun a few days ago, just in case she would get the guts to run away. She knew that the Nerf gun wouldn't do much, but it was better than nothing, she could shoot someone in the eye, couldn't she?  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and creeped downstairs. If her parents weren't bickering too much, they would have noticed their daughter open the front door and walk out. It was 7:00 pm, and getting dark, but the street lights were just bright enough for her to see where she was going. But they weren't bright enough for her to notice the pair of frighteningly black eyes watching the little girl from an alley between the stores she was passing by.  
"Hey Memory." The man said as he walked out of the shadows. Melissa cringed at the sound of the nickname she hated so much. She loved being reminded that she was the goddess of memory once, but she hated being teased by the fact that she still slightly had her powers. She turned to face the man, although she already knew who he was.  
"Hunter. Nice seeing you here, but I'm afraid I have somewhere to be." She said, looking at the immature twenty-two year old in front of her.  
He wore a black hoodie and baggy jeans and Nikes, and had his curly black hair just messy enough to make teenage girls scream as if they saw Justin Bieber or Harry Styles. He laughed at how properly the kid in front of him spoke, then got a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Finally decided to run away, huh?" He asked, arms crossed.  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But I'm not gonna tell you, you doody head." Melissa said, sticking her tongue out, which only made Hunter laugh more.  
"C'mon, you can tell me. You know I would only help you. And maybe tag along."  
"Why would you want to come with me? You're filthy rich!" Hunter thought for a second. She was right, his parents own a bank, and as long as he lives under their roof, he could have anything he wanted. Even when he went to college, it was one close by so he simply lived with them, and he didn't care what others think about him still living with his parents. But he felt like something was missing.  
"Maybe I'm just bored of it." Hunter said, not being able to think of a better excuse.  
"Well you can't come with me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't trust you." Melissa said, stomping her foot. Hunter raised an eyebrow, thinking about how he used to babysit Melissa. How could she not trust him? "It's not like you could survive by yourself anyways. Face it, you need me." Hunter countered. Melissa opened her mouth to object, but closed it. She heard those sentences before. From the same voice. In the same tone. But not from Hunter, it was...  
Melissa honestly thought about giving herself a facepalm, but decided not to. She did need Hunter with her. But first she needed proof.  
"Fine." Melissa snapped. "But first I need to see if I can trust you. Answer this question: What do you want as a pet?"  
Hunter, stunned at how simple the question was, looked at the girl with brown curly hair and glasses in front of him and simply said "A dog."  
"And how many do you want?" Melissa asked in a serious tone.  
"Um... Three?" Hunter said, not seeing how this proves trust at all. _"I'm just answering simple questions..." _He thought.  
Melissa smiled, his answers were both what she was looking for. But she still wasn't done.  
"If you had a big crush on a girl and her overprotective mother didn't like you but you wanted to marry the girl, what would you do?" Melissa said, fairly quickly.  
Hunter blinked for a few seconds, wondering what any of this had to do with trust, but eventually he answered "I dunno. Run away with her, I guess."  
Melissa smiled. "Close enough. Okay, you can come along. But I have to tell you something really important before we go."  
"Okay. What is it?" Hunter asked.  
Melissa's smile faded as she unzipped her bag and pulled out her journal, flipping to the page titled with _Hades._

* * *

_ I'm new in Fanfiction, so I know the story might not be that awesome. But I just want to set the record straight that Mnemosyne is not my fave goddess. I just chose her since she would fit the role of reminding everyone of who they were. Oh, and one more thing, I'll try to update as much as possible, but it might be hard with all this homework I have..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter looked back and forth between the page on Melissa's journal and Melissa. Was she crazy? She thinks that he's a god? Well, he could tell how she got confused, since he is very god-like. He was honestly thinking of going back home, and who could blame him? Who would want to leave their luxury life and run away with a little mental girl who wants to go on a scavenger hunt for Greek gods and goddesses?  
But there is something inside him telling him to go with her. Or maybe its just the fact that she's giving him the puppy dog eyes. He really has trouble saying no to puppy dog eyes.  
"Please, Hunter, you gotta believe me." She begged, and was responded by a confused look. "I can prove it to you! I mean, I don't know how, but I can!"  
"Memory..." Hunter started, but Melissa immediately interrupted.  
"See?! I have almost perfect memory, and thats 'cause I'm Mnemosyne, the memory goddess. Maybe you still have some of your powers!"  
"Memory, this is crazy. You. Are. Not. A. Goddess. And, although I come close, I am not a god."  
"Please, let me prove it! Don't you have any talents a death god would have?"  
"I can't raise the dead, Memory. Or start a zombie apocalypse. Or even see ghosts." Hunter said.  
"Maybe you didn't see a ghost because you were never around one. I don't know. But you are Hades, you have to be." Melissa said, not even beginning to doubt her theory.  
"Melissa, hate to break it to you, but you've lost it."  
"Come on. You read the description of Hades. You're just like him!"  
Hunter looked back down at the journal, and said, "My dad didn't eat me." Well, that shut Melissa up for a few seconds. _Maybe if I say something to him that would tick Hades off, he would react the same way. _Melissa thought to herself.  
"Um... Zeus is an awesome king." Melissa stated, causing Hunter to frown.  
"Right. It's always the guy who steals the throne who makes a better king. Not the one who was meant to be king in the first place. That fucking no-good son of a-"  
"Okay!" Melissa interrupted. "There's your proof." Hunter stared at her with wide eyes.  
"What? I didn't... How did..." Hunter stuttered, not knowing why he said all that and not wanting to admit that Melissa was right.  
"Just admit it." Melissa said. "I'm right. You _are _Hades. That's why you said all that, you still are him, only mortal. And stupider."  
"At least I know that stupider isn't a word." Hunter mumbled.  
"You know I'm right, so come on. We have to find everyone else." Melissa said, ignoring what Hunter said and taking the journal from Hunter and putting it back in her bag. She started walking again, but Hunter didn't move. She turned and looked at him again. "Come on."  
"Maybe you are right, but that doesn't mean that we'll just walk into the others. How will we know where each of them are? They could be anywhere. For all we know, a few of them can be in China or something." Hunter said. Melissa thought about it. He was right, but she was determined to find her family.  
"We can guess where they are. Can't be that hard, Athena's probably some scientist or teacher or something. Apollo could be a singer. Dionysus can be some random drunk hobo."  
"And where are we suppose to find some random drunk hobo?" Hunter countered.  
"On a bench on a sidewalk next to a pub. Duh." Melissa said like she was talking to a five year old.  
"Yeah." Hunter huffed. "That narrows it down."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Melissa asked, turning back to the direction she was walking. "We can't waste any more time!" She said, starting to skip down the sidewalk. Hunter rolled his eyes and started to follow her. He noticed that with every step he took, he remembered more and more from his-or Hades's- past. He remembered growing up in his father's stomach, injuring quite a few titans in a war, and most of all, he remembered a goddess. She wasn't just _any _goddess. She was _his _goddess. The perfect goddess.  
"Persephone..." Hunter whispered under his breath, and immediately found himself smiling.  
"Did you say something?" Melissa asked, turning to look at him.  
"Nope." Hunter lied. "Let's just stay in my place tonight, theres like a million empty rooms and my parents won't notice if an extra room is being used. We can start searching in the morning." Hunter offered.  
"Sounds like a good plan." Melissa said, and they walked to a mansion just a few blocks away.

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? Please review! Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Melissa sat in the second row of Hunter's black Mercedes, which Hunter realized reminded him a lot of the four black stallions he once had. They were driving through town, wondering how they'd figure out who was a deity, and they were looking at each person they passed on the street, checking if they look familiar at all.  
Little did the two of them know that there were three elderly ladies watching them through their magical mirror.  
"They won't get anywhere if they simply drive around trying to recognize people." Said the first lady, who had her gray hair tied in a bun at the top of her head and blue eyes behind her oversized glasses. She was knitting what seemed like a scarf.  
"I think you're right, my dear sister, Clotho. We should help them just a bit, shouldn't we, Atropos?" Said the second one, who looked fairly similar to Clotho, except that she left her dyed-brown hair fall to her shoulders. She was also knitting a scarf.  
"Indeed, Lachesis." Said Atropos, who had dark brown eyes and dark and white hair. "Those whippersnappers will take forever. Do they not get that the closest immortal is miles from there?" Atropos questioned, cutting a loose string from Lachesis's scarf.  
"Let's send them a message, hm?" Clotho said.  
"Yes, and maybe the one delivering the message will be someone they are searching for as well?" Lachesis hinted.  
"I see where you are going, sister." Atropos said. They all attempted to laugh, which ended up sounding like dying horses. After they regained their breath, a young woman who seemed to be around twenty appeared at the doorway, and the sisters were quick to turn the mirror off. Well, as quick as they could with their old age.  
"Cordelia, Lucille, Annette, its dinner time... Are you all knitting again?" The woman asked.  
"Um..." They all answered at the same time.  
"Oh, whatever. Well, it's dinner time, so come to the cafeteria, okay?"  
"Okay, Amanda, dear. We'll be there soon." Said Clotho. Amanda left, and the three sisters were left in their room alone.  
"Okay, who's great idea was it to make our 'hiding place' an old folk's home?" Lachesis asked angrily.  
"Um, that would be you." Atropos answered.  
"Damn my old mortal memory." Lachesis said.

* * *

So, who's gonna send the fate's 'message'? I guess it's pretty obvious for a mythology fan, but whatever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I will read any ideas. Speaking of that, maggiestarjump gave me the idea for making Hunter's car remind him of his horses, so I gotta give her credit for that. So, until next time, peace!


End file.
